Last Kiss
by CierraLuv97
Summary: Song-fic: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Fred's unexpected break-up with who he thought was the love of his life has left her devasted and broken. Not sure if this is angst  I think it means really sad, but I don't know  but tell me if it isn't really.


_**Hey, y'all, it's Cierra here! This is a song-fic**** that I'd been slowly adding to for a while now. It's Fraphne (I think), but with a twist. It's also pretty sad, so get out those tissues! The song is **_**Last Kiss****,_ by Taylor Swift. If you guys know the song, you probably will realize that I took out the chorus in between verses until the very end. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this, but if people are allowed to write parodies of songs than I think this is okay. _**

_**I don't own **_**Last Kiss **_**all (sigh), except for the one on my iPod. I also do not own **_**Scooby Doo**_** at all (double sigh). If I did, Daphne would be in wayyy worse physical shape than she is now. **_

**I still remember the look on your face**  
**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**  
**The words that you whispered**  
**For just us to know**  
**You told me you loved me**  
**So why did you go**  
**Away?**

I watch through the rainy window. The street is gray with sneaking tears and heavy eyelids, except for a bubble of laughter. Across the street, Fred Jones gets out of his car, holding another girl's hand. Liar. I bet he's already told her he loves her. That's what he said to me, that night during the storm. The word had made our hearts beat quicker with the strangeness and the beauty of it. Too bad it didn't last.

**I do recall now**  
**The smell of the rain**  
**Fresh on the pavement**  
**I ran off the plane**  
**That July 9th**  
**The beat of your heart**  
**It jumps through your shirt**  
**I can still feel your arms**

The girl laughs at something Fred said. I used to be that girl. I used to laugh like that. I used to be that one girl who shone, because Fred Jones was at my side and he was like the last rope needed to climb Mt. Everest. With Fred, I was beautiful. When I was sick, he was there. When I learned that my parents were getting divorce, he was there. When I got off the plane from Kansas, where I'd been at my mother's funeral, he was there, holding me in his arms.

**I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did**

Fred was the sparkle in everyone's eyes. Fred made life seem like a wild road trip full of laughter and happiness and no destinations, no endings. Even at my sixteenth birthday party, it seemed to be more about him than me. But I didn't care. I never cared. Why would I? He was there. I had never shone or sparkled or even glimmered to anyone, and with Fred I suddenly did.

**Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father**  
**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**  
**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**  
**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

Fred picks up the girl and carries her into his home. I watch them resentfully, reliving each and every day. Him meeting my dad, seeing him walking down the street toward his house across from mine, the way I always used to pretend to get mad at him when he kissed me while I was speaking. It was all wasted.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**  
**And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**  
**And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**  
**Hope it's nice where you are**

The hole he'd left in my life was unmistakable and unrepairable. I spent weekends looking numbly at pictures of us, ones that I'd carry to the fireplace with the full intention of burning them, before changing my mind as I looked at the photos for what I thought would be the last time. It never was the last time. I watched him move on, throw me into the corner of his mind, discarding me as a broken piece of history that he doesn't care enough to fix. I asked people we used to talk to about him, and listened to their replies with a urgency I'm unable to describe.

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**  
**And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed**  
**We can plan for a change in weather and time**  
**I never planned on you changing your mind**

It wasn't like I wanted him to suffer or anything - I couldn't find it in myself to feel angry at him. I wanted him to be happy, but I wanted him to want me. It didn't seem like too much to ask that he couldn't do both at the same time. It's not like I planned this. Fred always seemed so sure about everything. Sure about school, sure about friends, sure about me. Then one night, he suddenly wasn't. He wasn't sure about me anymore, and this turned into certainty, and then he broke up with me. And then I wasn't sure about anything. And I probably never will be again.

**So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**  
**All that I know is I don't know**  
**How to be something you miss**

I sigh, and stumble away from the window. Watching his house for a sign of life will only hurt me. But I can only make it to the kitchen, where I suddenly find myself huddled on the ground, trying to find a shred of warmth in his sweatshirt that I've been wearing constantly. And then I'm gasping for air, and I'm wondering why everyone thinks love is beautiful when it ruins people like me.

**I never thought we'd ever last kiss**  
**Never imagined we'd end like this**  
**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

Our last kiss is something that I'm terrified I will forget, but something that I wish I never remembered. I never thought it would happen, and then came the night when I realized that we'd had it. Every time I think about it, my heart shatters all over again.

I stand up, and glance brokenly out of the window. The rain has stopped, and Fred's outside with his red-headed girlfriend, running around in the grass. Even from a distance, they look like they're in love. I just wish they'd go away. I wish she'd go away - I never liked Daphne Blake, anyway. I wish he'd burst through my door and take me in his arms and whisper, "Aryanna Joleen Singleton, I am in love with you."

Then maybe our last kiss would go away.

**_Like it? Hate it? Well, I won't know unless you review! Don't just click "Add to Favorites" - tell me what you liked about it! Please, I love feedback!_**

**_Note: Aryanna is a made-up character. I do own her (that sounds mean, but its true)_**


End file.
